With the development of smartphones and other smart devices, more and more users browse the Internet using s smart device. Often a smart device, such as a smartphone, has limited screen display space. Therefore, when designing mobile webpages, it is desirable to provide more functionality to the user while maintaining the completeness of the webpage.
In one exemplary mobile webpage, the user interface may have two permanent icons on the left side of the webpage address field. The first of the two icons may be a “Favorite” icon, enabling a user to add a webpage into the “Favorite” folder. The second of the two icons may be a security icon indicating whether the webpage is secure. Because of the limited screen display space on a smartphone, however, displaying two icons may not be an efficient way to utilize the limited screen space.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.